(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an aircraft passenger convenience apparatus and, more particularly, to a platform apparatus for an aircraft passenger convenience assembly.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Many commercial airlines feature triple economy class seats that can be converted to double business class seats by installing a cocktail tray over the center position. Traditional convertible seat designs feature mechanisms for stowing and deploying the cocktail tray assembly that required the tray to be stored in the seat back, or overhead compartment, and for the center armrests to be removed or completely dislocated.
Traditional designs prevent the center armrests from being as fully functional as they would be on a non-convertible seat assembly, and stowage of the cocktail tray either interferes with passenger comfort, or takes up valuable space in the overhead compartment. In addition, these mechanisms often add considerably to the complication of the design and the weight of the seat assembly, resulting in increased cost, decreased reliability and increased fuel consumption. Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved lightweight convertible seat assembly, with fully pivoting center armrests, that don't require complex mechanisms to shift, and won't compromise the comfort of the middle seat position.